Payback
by The Silent Assassin HB
Summary: After a particularly life tretening challenge, the campers finally crack. They've had enough of Chris' torture and have decided to rise against the evil host, giving him a taste of his own medicine! And with Heather in charge... well, you'll find out.
1. Making The Plan

_Phase 1: Making the Plan_

It had started out as a normal day on Total Drama Island. Harsh wake up call, disgusting showers, gross food, and a life threatening challenge courtesy of the evil host Chris McLain. The day had been normal. Lots of screaming, running, and pain, all for the sake of his precious ratings as the campers ran around risking their lives for his and the audiences' amusement. The day had ended normally as well. Sore and tired campers all gathered around Chris to see what reward he would give the Screaming Gofers for winning the days challenge. Said challenge including diving in a pool of piranhas craving human flesh for some unknown reason.

"Alright Chris, what do we get for winning this stupid challenge?" Heather asked irritably as she pulled a persistent piranha off her ear.

"An excellent question Heather!" Chris said smiling brightly as he clasped his hands behind his back. Suddenly a table rolled in out of nowhere with a sheet over it.

"Whoa… where'd that come from?" Trent asked looking around with wild eyes half expecting some other random object to come flying at him. Things like that seemed to happen to him a lot.

"That's not the point. The point is it's time for you're reward!" Chris pulled the sheet off the table to reveal… books. Big thick books. One for each of them.

"What?! No way." Heather snapped.

"I know isn't it great!" the host sneered evilly. He picked up one book and chucked it at Gwen. She caught it easily and read the cover.

"The history of Canada?" she read aloud in disbelief.

"E-Yup." Chris tossed the remaining books at the other campers. Trent was still looking around not paying attention, therefore he didn't even notice the thick book as it made contact with his poor fragile skull knocking him to the ground.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" he groaned.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Your saying that we just scaled a giant mountain with no ropes or anything, crossed a river of boiling hot lava on thin wooden boards that were burning away by the second, and jumped into a pool of man eating piranhas for a lousy history book?!" LeShawna shouted thoroughly pissed off while the Killer Bass snickered nearby.

"E-Yup." Chris repeated with his normal grin.

"Don't you even care that we almost DIED?!" Gwen shouted throwing her book over her head. Trent was just starting to pull himself off the ground when a second book nailed him in the head making him collapse again.

"E-Nope. It's all about the ratings."

"Ratings! I'm sick of your lousy ratings!" Heather screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Actually our ratings have gone through the roof with this latest challenge. Next time I'm thinking something along the lines of flaming chainsaws and alligators." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Chainsaws? Alligators? I'm sick of you totally putting our lives in danger and not even caring!" Courtney shouted out of nowhere stepping forward.

"Calm down Princess, its only TV. No one really gets hurt on these shows." Duncan said from behind her. Courtney whipped around to glare at the punk.

"Calm down… calm down!"

"Yeah calm down. You're going to have a seizure or something."

"I have piranha bites where piranha bites should NEVER be! And you're telling me to CALM DOWN!" DJ and Owen suddenly ran up behind her grabbing either one of her arms and holding her back right when she was about to go on a rampage.

"Uh… I sort of agree with Courtney. These challenges of yours are starting to get out of hand." Bridgette said.

"They got out of hand a long time ago! No they're… they're... Out of something bigger than a hand!" Geoff shouted.

"Like I care. It's all about the ratings dude." Chris said with a shrug. He then turned around and began walking off towards his cabin. The campers fumed at how nonchalant Chris always was.

"Ok that's it! Something must be done!" Courtney shouted still being held back by DJ and Owen.

"Well what do you suggest Princess?" Duncan asked.

"We need to make him _SUFFER_!"

"I think you're going a bit too far Courtney…" Bridgette said gently.

"No no… she's right." Heather suddenly said, an evil look on her face. "We need to make him pay for what he's done to us all summer!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Gwen grumbled.

"Let's shave his head!" Lindsay suggested happily.

"No, it has to be more than that. He needs to know all the pain we've gone through since we got here." Heather snarled.

"Again, how do we do that?"

"Just like I've been saying all along! We need to let him know what we've gone through, the hard way! This is going to take some careful planning… We need someone to give out orders, someone to run things, and someone who's good at dishing out the torture, and since I can't do everything we need to separate into individual jobs." She answered thoughtfully going into the classic thinker pose, brows furrowed and chin resting in her hand deep in thought. She glanced over at where Courtney was still silently fuming then to where Duncan was picking his nails with his pocketknife. And soon an evil, sinister plot began to form in her mind.

"Looks like she's got something." Owen muttered fearfully.

"You bet I got something." She laughed darkly and began to rub her hands together disturbing many of the campers. "This is going to take all of us to accomplish, and as much as I hate working with you losers it's necessary. Too bad Izzy got booted off, she'd be a real help in this."

"Just tell us what your idea is!" LeShawna snapped.

"Fine." Heather huffed and went over the crowd of campers once more before making her decision. "Were going to dethrone Chris and run this show our way." She answered with a smirk. The campers just looked confused. "Just listen to me and this will work! Now then, here's the plan… Right now we should deal with the hard part. LeShawna, you Trent DJ Owen and Bridgette head over to the boat house and get all the rope you can find."

"What for?" DJ asked.

"To tie up the interns and the camera men of coarse. We can't have them getting in the way." Heather answered matter-of-factly. Things were finally starting to click in the camper's heads and a few got evil smirks of their own.

"Leave it to me girl! Come on yall." LeShawna cheered and ran off with the listed people towards the boathouse.

"Harold, you're a nerd, you know how to work cameras right?" Heather asked turning to the redhead.

"I didn't spend three years at film camp for nothing." Harold boasted.

"Right… you need to teach to others how to work all the film stuff. We're going to record this momentous occasion. Gwen, you're going to play director. Your in charge of the camera crew." Gwen looked a bit surprised, then smiled.

"Aye aye captain." She said.

"Lindsay, Geoff, your jobs are very crucial to the plan. The entire mission rests on you two." She said dramatically.

"Yay! I get the fun job!" Lindsay cheered clapping her hands.

"What do we do dudette?" Geoff asked.

"Lindsay is going to distract Chris while Geoff knocks him out from behind!" she answered.

"Then what?" Duncan asked.

"Then… then the fun begins." Heather answered. At that moment the others returned carrying some rope in their arms.

"We got the rope Heather. Now what do we do?" Bridgette asked.

"Harold is going to show you all how to work a camera. We have a few hours before dinner so you need to learn in that time. Shouldn't be too hard. After that we need to round up the interns without letting Chris and Chef notice and toss them into the boathouse, and once that's out of the way Lindsay and Geoff are going to knock out Chris. I'll tell you all the rest when we get to that point."

"What about us?" The campers turned their heads to see Duncan and Courtney standing next to each other. "You haven't given us a job yet."

"I for one want nothing to do with this." Courtney huffed crossing her arms defiantly. "You're all going to get kicked off if you go through with this… mutiny or whatever it is." Duncan rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the air dismissing her.

"Your jobs are the most important of all." Heather answered slyly.

"I thought our jobs were the most important?" Lindsay mumbled, but Heather ignored her and continued.

"Everyone, meet the new hosts of Total Drama Island." Heather answered walking in between the two Bass and throwing an arm over both their shoulders. Courtney grimaced while Duncan smirked. "And in a few hours, operation Payback begins."

"Payback?" Bridgette repeated raising an eyebrow. Heather grinned and nodded.

"Payback."

* * *

**Oh no... The Silent Assassin is doing something else now... Beware! Lol. I don't really know what to do with this. The Knowing Jester and I were talking about what it would be like if the campers rebelled against Chris. This is what we produced. XD! Basically this is pure madness and crack. I guess it has a plot... Idunno. Anyways, I got a few chapters typed up already. I'll probably post one or two more, but I won't continue this unless readers want me to. I don't really want to focus on something no one is interested in reading. Plus I need to focus on The Haunted Campgrounds. Speeking of THC, I have a new poll about that story up on my profile. Go check it out if you read it. And if you don't read The Haunted Campgrounds, then WTF are you doing here?! Go read it! Lol. So yeah, check out the poll, review this if you want me to continue. And if you do we NEED SUGGUESTIONS. How do you think the campers should get revenge on Chris? What should they do to him and Chef? Also I'm looking for crossovers. So any sugguestion on crossovers from any other cartoon or TV show would be awesome. I want to hear from YOU guys what you want out of this fic. If you want me to continue it at all that is. So yeah, thats it. In the mean time he Knowing Jester and I are going to go be mysterious somewhere. **

**Like it, hate it, let the Silent Assassin know, or she'll come for you. **

**The Knowing Jester and the Silent Assassin.**


	2. Getting Ready

_Phase 2: Getting Ready_

That night after dinner the twelve remaining campers gathered to put operation Payback into motion. They met on the porch of the Screaming Gopher's cabin where Heather was dishing out orders. She had found some sort of military cap that was perched proudly on her head with the letters TDP written on a white seal in a spiky black scrawl. If one tilted their head to the side it almost resembled the Nazi insignia, but most of the campers didn't want to think about that. They especially didn't want to think about where in the hell she got a jockey whip that she was idly tapping her shoulder with.

"The first thing we need to do is get rid of the interns and the camera crew, swiftly and silently, sticking to the shadows, like ninja assassins." Heather instructed passionately pointing in some random direction with the jockey whip. The campers exchanged odd looks before focusing on Heather again. "It should be easy enough. Geoff Lindsay Duncan Courtney and I will stay here, the rest of you are on a search and destroy mission."

"Uh, don't you mean search and apprehend?" Harold spoke up.

"Right, what he said. I suggest picking them off one by one, stalking them like antelope as if you were hungry lions, ready to strike at any moment, like a cobra… That way they won't know what's going on until they're all GROVELING AT OUR FEET AND BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

"Methinks Heather has gone off the deep end." Gwen muttered. Those who heard her nodded in stunned silence.

"Once the enemy's forces have been taken care of Gwen will seize control of the cameras. Those of you who Harold instructed will be put under Gwen's command and will partake in the filming. Others will be given assignments later. Once we have captured the cameras Lindsay and Geoff will set out to capture Chris."

"What about Chef?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, Izzy was the only one who could take him on." DJ added. Heather smirked and tilted her hat towards Duncan.

"We've already sorted that out." Duncan nodded and held up a bamboo shaft along with a tiny dart.

"A blow dart? Really?" Gwen muttered sarcastically.

"If we have that why don't we just take Chris out with it?" Owen asked.

"Because there were only three left in Izzy's stash and we need all of the tranquilizers to take down the gorilla."

"You mean Chef right?"

"I said Chef."

"Ah."

"You will receive further instructions when the enemy has been captured. We break on Payback."

"One two three PAYBACK!" The campers chanted in unison. With that Bridgette Harold Gwen LeShawna Trent Owen and DJ darted off into the night leaving Heather Lindsay Geoff Duncan and Courtney to plan what would happen next.

* * *

**... Well... Not much to say here. I'm surprised so many people have taken an interest in this already. So thanks to those who have reviewed so far! It's awesome. Don't forget, I still need ideas. Imagine you were the campers, and you had to deal with Chris' bull all summer. If you had him at your mercy, what would YOU do to him? Come now, there are no wrong answers! **

**(The Knowing Jester pops up out of nowhere)**

**KJ: Let's kill him!**

**(Withdraws a remote)**

**Sorry, wrong answer!**

**(Presses button and Knowing Jester falls through a trap door)**

**KJ: YOU'RE SUCH A CHRIS FANGIIIIIIRRRRLLLLL!!!!!!**

**Yes, yes I am. Now then, answer the question, or I'll find you. They don't call me the Silent Assassin for nothing you know. Oh, and I realize this is a short chapter. Therefore I'm giving you all a very special treat... Two chapters in one day!!! (Note: This is a rare phenominon which only occurs once very thousend years when the planets align.) So yeah, review!**

**Remember, I'll find you**

**The Silent Assassin**


	3. Ninja Assassins

_Phase 3: Ninja Assassins_

LeShawna had been elected to lead the campers in the 'search and apprehend' mission. Like Heather had said she led them swiftly and silently through the shadows of the camp like ninja assassins. A sumo ninja assassin in Owen's case, but a ninja assassin nonetheless. It was almost as if they had rehearsed it. Stealthy assassins, swift assassins, skilled assassins.

Silent assassins.

LeShawna and her band of assassins came across their first victim, an intern who was packing up the day's equipment. She turned to give the group following her instructions and was surprised to see that all of them had somehow during their brief trip changed into black ninja outfits, minus the hoods.

Gwen had somehow come across a katana.

Odd.

Hopefully she wouldn't use the thing.

"Ok gang, here's what we're goanna do." LeShawna began. She was cut off when Trent, sporting a long black headband and war paint, broke away from their group with a mighty battle cry and charged the intern. The intern turned, startled by the sudden noise. His cry of alarm was cut off when Trent tackled him to the ground. The two men tussled for a moment before Trent, being the apparently well-trained ninja assassin he was, knocked the intern out by hitting his head and hogtied him.

"HA!" He shouted victoriously placing a triumphant foot on the interns back. "Eat that Chris! I have been getting concussions for TOO LONG! The time for head injuries for this ninja assassin is over!"

"Trent! Shut up!" LeShawna hissed from the shadows. Trent slung the unconscious intern over his shoulder with his 'moment of glory smirk' still plastered on his face. Once he rejoined his group LeShawna promptly smacked him upside the head. None to gently I might add.

So much for the time for head injuries being over.

"Baka! That was totally stupid! Next time listen to me first before charging into battle." She chastised him.

"Yes LeShawna-Sama." Trent mumbled bowing his head in shame. LeShawna nodded once then turned to Bridgette.

"Bridgette-San, take this guy to the Shack of Doom. (AKA the boathouse) We'll wait for you."

"Hai LeShawna-Sama." Bridgette said with a curt bow. Slinging the intern over her shoulder Bridgette glanced around before bolting from their hiding place and darting from shadow to shadow. Bridgette was the swiftest among their band of ninja assassins and returned shortly not even short of breath.

"Ok everyone, let's go." LeShawna announced already slinking away from their hiding place. A chorus of 'Hai' answered her as he fellow ninja assassin followed her into the darkness.

Minutes later they came across a small group of five or more interns who were sitting around and chatting to one another. LeShawna made various hand gestures to her group. The teens nodded and split up, each moving silently in the shadows and slowly surrounding their unsuspecting prey.

Harold, being the smallest and most agile of their group, scuttled up a nearby tree like a squirrel and perched on its branch. He scanned the surrounding trees with his falcon like gaze, which was way more superior to a hawk's by the way, and saw the others in position. Pulling three tiny spheres from the pouch attached to his leg Harold threw them down into the center of the circle of interns. Smoke surrounded the interns on all side, and the ninja assassins struck.

The interns, in a flurry of panic, scattered and tried to escape the blinding smoke. Bridgette attacked first. Withdrawing several ninja stars from her sleeve she fired them at an intern. The ninja stars pinned the boy's baggy jeans to the ground and he fell with a thud. Bridgette darted into the smoke, plucked the boy off of the ground, and darted back out all in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Gwen had swiftly knocked out another intern by jabbing the hilt of her katana into the back of an intern girl's head causing the girl to collapse quickly. Just as Bridgette had done Gwen picked the girl up off the ground and was gone.

The other ninjas/assassins/campers captured the other interns in similar fashions. DJ using his nun chucks, Harold with some knockout gas, and LeShawna with hand-to-hand combat.

"That was great Harold-Kun." LeShawna said approvingly once they all regrouped around the unconscious interns. Harold puffed his chest out proudly happy he had pleased their leader. DJ and Gwen assisted Bridgette in taking the interns to the Shack of Doom and soon the band of ninjas/assassins/campers were on the prowl once more.

Only a handful of interns were left and the ninja assassins quickly dealt with them all banishing them to the Shack of Doom. Only after LeShawna and her gang had done a double sweep of the camp and the surrounding forest did she call in to Heather.

"The interns have been taken care of and are locked up in the Shack of Doom good and tight." LeShawna announced to her earpiece. Static filled the line for a moment before Heather answered.

"Good work. Get the camera equipment and get back to base." Heather answered curtly.

"Hai Heather-San."

"What?"

"I mean, uh, sure thang gurl!"

"Uhg. Whatever."

* * *

**Kukuku... And so it begins. Phase three has been completed. The enemie's minions have been captured, and now it's time to go after the big boss. It seems like the campers are really getting into to this revenge thing... This ought to prove interesting. Next time: Phase four is executed, and the campers set off to take out the enemy. Don't forget to review, or be wiped out by my ninja assassins! (The Knowing Jester insisted that I put them in there...) **

**I trained them myself you know,**

**The Silent Assassin**


	4. Taking Out the Enemy

_Phase 4: Taking Out the Enemy_

"Alright Lindsay. Heather just sent word that LeShawna and her, how she said… 'band of ninja assassins' have taken care of all the interns. It's time to do our part!" Geoff announced from where he and Lindsay stood side by side near Chris' privet tent.

"Ok, I'm confused. What am I supposed to do again, Gary?" Geoff sighed loudly and dragged his hand over his face in exasperation.

"First of all Lindsay, its Geoff. My name is Geoff. Not Gary, not Gerry, and not Greg. Geoff! Second me and you are going to go in there, you're going to distract Chris, and I'll knock him out with this!" Geoff answered showing the dumb blond a large metal bat.

"OOOOOH! Wait, which one is Cameron?"

"Chris Lindsay, Chris. You know, the dude with the face of evil?"

"OOOOOH, _that _Chris."

"Yes Lindsay, _that_ Chris. Know what to do now?"

"Yep! All clear Geoff!" Geoff shot the blond an amazed look.

"Did you just call me Geoff?" He gasped incredulously. Lindsay cocked her head to the side confused.

"I thought you said that was your name? Oh my god, you must not be Geoff! If you're not Geoff then you must be Tyler!" At this sudden revelation Lindsay squealed happily jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Geoff resisted the urge to hit himself with the metal bat. Wow, even Lindsay wasn't _this _dumb.

Those piranhas must have bitten her head one too many times.

"Focus Linds." Geoff said firmly. Lindsay blinked once then nodded vigorously.

"Right, focus." She did this weird thing with her fingers pointing to her eyes then Geoff's while grinning widely. Geoff shook his head and sighed again.

"Are you sure you know what to do?"

"Yup!"

"Fine. Then go!" Geoff commanded pointing towards the tent. Lindsay saluted and skipped towards the tent while Geoff snuck around back. Though he didn't have as much ninja assassin skills as the others he managed to make it around the back unheard and waited for Lindsay to distract Chris. Clearing her throat quietly Lindsay took a deep breath.

"Chriiiii-iiiiiiissss-sssaaaaa!" She whined loudly as she stomped into the tent. She could see Chris flinch violently from his favorite recliner chair where he had been watching TV.

"GAH! What? What do you want?" He snapped irritably swiveling his chair around to face the seemingly distraught blond.

"Heather's being mean to meeee!" Lindsay wailed loudly causing Chris to grimace and rub his ears.

"And?"

"Do something about iiiiiit!"

"Why should I? Drama between teammates is great for ratings." He announced cheerfully. Lindsay, in one of her rare serious moments, gave Chris such a cold menacing glare it made both the host and the still hiding Geoff flinch.

"She made me lotion her back. Her _BACK_ for God's sake!" Her serious moment passed and Lindsay collapsed in front of Chris, sobbing loudly and wrapping her arms around his leg like a five year old. "Do you have any idea how _gross _her back is?!" Lindsay wailed. Chris panicked and tried to shake the crying girl off of him.

"Lindsay! Get off of me! You're staining my brand new pants!"

"Its all _flaky _and… and just plain _wrong_! Male her stop Chriiiii-iiiiiissss-sssaaaaaa!"

"Lindsay! Off! Now!" Seeing that Chris was thoroughly distracted Geoff began to silently creep up behind the unsuspecting host slowly lifting the metal bat above his head.

"My hands may _never _recover!"

"GAH! I'm serious, stop it!"

"I'll never live my dream of being a hand model!"

"Stop it!"

"My hands have been forever scarred by the horror that is Heather's back!"

"That's it! Enough is enough Lindsay!"

"I agree, enough is enough!" Geoff shouted once he was close enough. Chris didn't even have the chance to turn and see who had shouted, because a moment later Geoff swung the bat down hitting Chris square in the back of the head. The host moaned loudly and fell back in his chair, his head lolling to the side. Geoff stood over the unconscious man, eyes wide and wild and panting loudly, still clutching the metal bat that now had a distinct Chris shaped dent in it. Suddenly his mind cleared and he bit his fingernails nervously.

"Oh my god, I'm as crazy as Izzy!" Geoff whimpered in a high-pitched girly voice. Lindsay stood up at that point quickly brushing her crocodile tears away. Her eyes widened and she gasped upon seeing Chris' unconscious form.

"Holy crap! I think you killed him!" She shrieked. Chris moaned sending Geoff into a lapse of panic during which he hit Chris with the bat again, his eyes once again wide and wild and panting heavily.

"He's fine." Geoff stated as he tossed the metal bat that now had two Chris shaped dents in it over his shoulder. Turning on the device in his ear Geoff spoke to Heather. "Ok dudette, Chris is out cold." He said. All he heard was static before Heather responded.

"Good work. Tie him up and bring him back to the base of operations." She answered.

"Yes Mam, Commander Heather Herr Deviousness, Mam." Geoff said calling her by her new proffered title. The 'Commander' didn't answer and left Geoff to tie up the unconscious host who kept muttering something about Candy Mountain and some dude named Charlie.

* * *

"Ok Princess, the commander just gave us the heads up. Chris has been taken care of and now it's our turn to _take care_ of Chef."

"I don't like how you said 'take care', it sounded menacing, and don't call me Princess!" Duncan and Courtney were hiding in the bushes by the mess hall getting ready to _take care _of Chef as Duncan had so bluntly put it. Duncan was clutching the little dart thingy in his hands while Courtney glared at him. She was beginning to wonder why the commander had sent her along with Duncan in the first place.

"Just setting the right mood babe."

"Don't call me babe either!"

"Whatever you say darling. You know you love it."

"Uhg. I don't even know why I'm here. We could get into _major _trouble if we're caught!"

"Then we wont get caught. Admit it, you _want _to be here, sneaking around with me, doing naughty things…"

"Perv!"

"You said it not me."

"Uhg. Whatever. So what's the plan here?"

"When Chef walks by I shoot him with the blow dart thing."

"And?"

"… That's it."

"Of coarse…"

"Hey! Who's out there!"

"Shit! It's Chef! He spotted us! Shoot him you idiot!"

"I'm going I'm going!"

"What are you punks doing snooping around outside _my_ kitchen?!"

"Unbelievable! You missed every shot!"

"Ow! Well maybe I wouldn't have missed if you weren't yelling in my ear!"

"Shit! He's coming! _Do_ something!"

"OW! Woman, stop hitting me!"

"HA! I got you punks now!"

"Shit!"

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

**Well. I really don't know what to say here except, Heather means BIDNIS now! XD It's official, my computer is dead. My sister's computer is also near dead, and I managed to snag it before she sends it to the boneyard. I won't be updating much now since all our computers are dying. But hopefully by the end of the month or sometime in April I'll get my very own laptop! Woot! By then I'll have another chap of The Haunted Campgrounds ready. So stay tuned. **

**Also, I still need ideas for this. How should I... _torture _Chris? I promise I'll credit anyone whos idea I use. Und with that, I wish you all a happy Spring Break! (Well, I'm at least on Spring Break) Girls gone wild!!! YUSH! X3 83 3 ;3 B3**

**BTW Knowing Jester, these people don't know what Dreamer's Court _is._ Hopefully they will one day.**

**I love the :3 face,**

**Silent Assassin**


	5. According To Plan

**... Yush, I return once more. Been a while, ja? Just wanted to let you guys know this story isn't dead. Tis still alive! Tis still going! Soon, the campers will have their revenge! REVEEEENGEEE! **

**BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend, the Knowing Jester, who requested a thing or two in this chap... Kukuku... I hope your pleased Blacktwist! Eventually I'll get around to everything you all requested in your reviews, but this was too good to put off! XD! At least, to me it is. **

**Todays chapter is brought to you by the letter 394**

* * *

_Phase 5: According to Plan_

LeShawna and her band of ninja assassins came upon the base of operations after banishing the last intern to the Shack of Doom when an odd sight met their arrival. Heather was sitting at a fancy dining table and across from her sat a tall man clad in black robes and had dark black hair.

It looked like they were drinking tea.

The man glanced over at LeShawna when she and her group arrived glaring at her through cold eyes as black as his robes.

"You shouldn't be slinking around in the dark like a bunch of rats. One might think you're… _up _to something." The man sneered. Heather, for one reason or another, giggled loudly into her teacup.

"Commander, who is he?" LeShawna asked jerking her head towards the man. He cocked a curious eyebrow at Heather.

"Commander? Good lord woman, I didn't think you were actually serious about all that talk of dictatorship during your school days. Heaven knows we don't need _another _Dark Lord running around. Or in this case, Dark Lady." Heather giggled again shaking her head.

"He's no one LeShawna, just as old teacher of mine."

"Well why is he here?"

"I decided to pop in." The man answered dryly. "Why on earth do you have a bunch of muggles running around in pajamas anyways, Miss Hawthorn?"

"Oh nothing Professor, just a little revenge thing I'm working on." Heather answered sweetly stirring her tea with an evil smirk on her face. The man smirked right back and leaned over the table between them slightly.

"I always did like that brain of yours, Miss Hawthorn." He said poking her forehead. "It's so _sneaky_, so _conniving_, so…"

"So absolutely Slytherin?" Heather finished smugly. The man smirked a bit wider.

"So very, very Slytherin." He said with an approving nod. "It is such a shame you were expelled during your fifth year. With that clever little mind of yours you could haven taken over far more easily than that other Dark Lord." He said with an overdramatic sigh.

"Those insufferable lions had it coming." Heather sniffed indignantly. The man chuckled darkly in his agreement.

"A true Slytherin through and through. You always were my favorite student."

"And you always were my favorite professor." Without another word the man stood from his seat.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again Miss Hawthorn, but unfortunately I must return to the school." Heather pouted staring up at the man wide sad puppy dog eyes.

"Aww! So soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well damn. Good luck dealing with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Risk-His-Life-In-The-Most-Retarded-Ways."

"Thank you. Good luck with taking over all of humanity." The man turned to leave, but Heather quickly pounced on him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait Professor! You need to say it!" Heather said excitably bouncing on the balls of her heels and tugging the man's shoulder. He visibly went rigid and sighed.

"Miss Hawthorn…"

"Come ooooon Professor! You always used to say it for me as a student!"

"Miss Hawthorn I hardly think that now would be an appropriate time…" The man muttered glaring at the ninjas who were still watching their conversation curiously.

"Pleeeeaaaassseee? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I never did understand that muggle term…"

"Pretty please with black sprinkles, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and those little gummy bats you like on top?"

"Fine fine enough! I'll say it if you stop pestering me woman." The man snapped. Heather nodded enthusiastically grinning from ear to ear. The man glanced over at the ninjas and seeing that they were still there with no intention of leaving he sighed low and heavy. "… Turn to page three hundred and ninety-_four_." He muttered. Heather did a very good impression of Sadie and Katie squealing loudly and clutching both her hands to her burning red face.

"OMG He said it! He said it! (SQUEE!)" The man rolled his eyes at her.

"Good evening Miss Hawthorn." He sighed in a clearly exasperated tone striding past the ninjas, his long black robes billowing out behind him ominously.

"Good evening! My vampire, my half blooded prince, my bat of the dungeons, my snarky potions master, my glorious Professor!" Heather seemed to be in total bliss at the moment.

That, or really, really high after drinking whatever was in that tea.

She was calling still out random names after the man who had long disappeared into the darkness still squealing loudly going on and on about 'dramatic hair flips' and 'potions' and '394'. If Gwen hadn't gone up and ninja-slapped her she probably would have gone on forever.

"Thanks, I needed that." Heather said, immediately regaining her composure and stood up strait folding her hands behind her back. Gwen slapped her again. "Hey! I'm awake now!" Heather snapped rubbing the bright red mark that was the shape of Gwen's hand on her face.

"I know." Gwen said smugly returning to the other ninja assassins. Heather cleared her throat loudly and adjusted her army cap for a moment before looking towards the leader of the band of ninja assassins.

"LeShawna, report!" The commander barked. LeShawna immediately snapped to attention.

"Mam! All interns have been captured and sealed in the Shack of Doom, Commander Heather Herr Deviousness, Mam!"

"And the camera equipment?"

"Apprehended and ready to roll!" LeShawna answered gesturing to Trent, who was given the task of carrying _all _of the camera equipment as punishment for charging into battle without a plan. A mountain of equipment was perched on his back, causing him to bend over painfully, but he forced a smile and shot a thumbs up to his commander.

"Good. Anything else to report?"

"We had no problems."

"And Chris has been captured, Commander dudette!" Turning in unison the campers saw Geoff and Lindsay approaching. Geoff held a rope in his hand, which was attached to Chris, who was still unconscious and being dragged through the dirt. A metal bat with odd dents in it rested on Lindsay's shoulder, who looked very pleased with herself for one reason or another.

"Excellent. All we need now is Duncan and Courtney."

"We're here!" The campers then saw Duncan and Courtney approaching. Courtney had a slight limp in her step, her hair was a ragged mess, and a few noticeable bruises could be seen on her arms. Duncan looked incredibly amused and dragged an unconscious Chef along, also by a rope. The man was practically a bloody and broken heap.

"What the hell happened to Chef?" Heather asked. Courtney glared at Duncan before answering.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Sharpshooter here, Chef noticed us right away before we even had a chance to attack. Then the idiot tried to shoot Chef with the blow dart thing, but he was too fast. I ended up having to fight the guy! He was a worthy competitor, but he was still no match for me…" The CIT answered, her eyes darting back and forth ominously. The others stared at her for a moment before turning back to their leader. Heather stood atop the porch of the Gofer cabin, where Duncan and Courtney quickly joined her on either side after depositing Chef, and smiled at her handy work.

The cameras, that had always been their enemy since coming to the island, were now in their possession. Trent's knees had begun to shake slightly under the weight of the equipment, but Heather didn't make much of it. The campers who had come to hate her over the summer were now her loyal warriors. The two most fearsome players left, Duncan and Courtney, were at her side. Both Chris and Chef lay at her feet, out cold, completely at her mercy…

Everything was going according to plan…

"Behold, comrades!" Heather announced grandly gesturing towards Chris and Chef. "Behold where Chris' madness has landed him! Behold what insanity has driven us towards! Behold what years of abuse-"

"We've only been here a few weeks…" Someone pointed out meekly.

"-has led to! Comrades, who was it that lured us here on false promises?"

"Chris." LeShawna answered bluntly.

"Who was it that gave us crappy living quarters?"

"Chris." A few more campers answered.

"Who was it that ordered the heart-attack-on-a-stick food to be served?" Duncan asked.

"Chris." They all answered, some edge rising in their tone.

"Who was it that forced us to risk our lives every day for his amusement, comrades?" Courtney asked.

"Chris!"

"Who is the cause of our misery?" Heather asked.

"Chris!"

"Who is the enemy?"

"CHRIS!"

"And what does our enemy deserve?"

"PAYBACK!"

"And payback we shall give him!" The campers cheered wildly while Heather, Courtney, and Duncan watched on with calm, evil smiles. "Comrades, as of tomorrow, this show is ours! And our glorious payback shall begin!"

"PAYBACK! PAYBACK! PAYBACK!" The campers chanted loudly.

"But first." Heather interrupted calmly. All cheering ceased as the campers gazed at their leader in rapt attention. "First… Bring me Chris' shoes."

Trent finally collapsed under the weight of the equipment.

* * *

**YUSH!111one Blacktwist requested a passionet speech and an appearance from a certain... _greasy proffessor _she constantly obsesses over. Whom I do not own, by the way. (Coughcough) ANYVAYS! With payback on the horizon, the campers are getting fired up. Soon that payback will begin and more random appearances will be made. Til then, please don't kill me for not updating this sooner. I beg of thee! TT_TT**

**Silent Assassin**


	6. Problems and New Recruits

**Behold-eth. Payback, part six. The group runs into a slight problem while a couple of new recruits arrive. Secrets are revealed, Courtney gets jealous, and... WTF, how did SHE get here?**

**

* * *

**

_Phase 6: Problems and New Recruits _

Things were _not_ going according to plan.

After locking Chef in the Shack of Doom with the rest of the interns Duncan was ordered to get a few other people to help him guard the place. Duncan chose Owen Gwen and DJ to help him and the guys had been gone for twenty minutes, leaving the others to begin the next phase in the plan. The next phase was to hack into the main computer in order to gain access to the machines that controlled everything on the island.

This, as mentioned before, was not going according to plan.

Heather scowled at the monitor in front of her. Courtney stood beside her, also glaring at the monitor. A few minutes ago Courtney had led a raid on the kitchen and now the others were feasting on the first real meal they had in weeks while also keeping an eye on the still unconscious Chris. Heather was supposed to have gotten into the system by the time Courtney got back but she was still having trouble. In order to get into the computer they needed a password which Heather and Courtney had failed to crack.

Heather glared at the screen a moment more before typing again. "Chris is really really really really hot?" Heather said aloud as she typed and pressed enter. The familiar image of Chris' head popped up with the words INCORRECT PASSWORD floating above it. Heather snarled and slammed her hands down on the keyboard. "Damn! This is getting us nowhere!" she shouted angrily. Courtney huffed in exasperation.

"Come on Heather, think! You're supposed to be the leader here. We can't initiate our payback without control over the island." Courtney said irritably.

"I know that!" Heather snapped. She sat there for another moment before typing again. "Chris is super mega _insanely _hot?"

INCORRECT PASSWORD the floating Chris said.

Heather let out a cry of frustration and pulled at her hair, careful not to actually yank out any strands of her long black hair. "Come on! What haven't we tried yet? This should _not_ be that difficult."

"Have you tried the name of his high school?" A voice suddenly asked. Both Heather and Courtney yelped in surprise and turned their heads to see who had spoken. A girl stood on the other side of Heather's chair staring intently at the screen. She was tall with dark skin and long purple hair that was neatly braided and wore a creepy grin on her face. A large sack was thrown over her shoulder… a sack that was moving and making suspicious noises. "Or maybe his hometown? Or his shoe size? Or maybe-"

"_What _are you doing here?" Heather interrupted.

"OGM, it's a totally funny story! I stole a boat from the mainland so I could come see you guys! But the boat ran out gas halfway through the trip so I had to paddle the rest of the way here. I almost starved too but I survived by eating the wood off the boat! LOL, I'm _still _finding splinters on my tongue!" The girl laughed that kind of laugh that reminded you of a pig and made you want to scratch someone's eyes out. The girl continued to ramble on as Courtney and Heather shared a glance. Heather nodded and Courtney grinned nastily. "Oh and OMG at one point I was attacked by sharks! Luckily I was able to fend them off thanks to this shark fighting tutorial I found on the internet and-"

The girl's sentence was abruptly cut off when Courtney roundhouse kicked her in the face, causing her to sail across the tent and drop the sack to the ground with a thud.

"Good job Courtney." Heather said with approval.

"Thanks." Said brunette replied with a nod. The sack that the girl had dropped was still wriggling around and making loud noises. The two girls stared at it suspiciously. "Well… We should probably see what's in it." Courtney said slowly as she looked over at Heather pleadingly. The commander merely cocked an eyebrow at her second in command as if to say 'are you _really _going to ask?' Courtney groaned. "Do I have to?" She whined. Heather's eyebrow crept another centimeter into her hairline. Courtney groaned. "Alright fine! I'll see what's inside… better not be a freaking _evil iguana _or something…" she muttered crossly as she bent over the sack. Deciding to get it over with and deal with whatever was inside quick, Courtney untied the rope around the sack, and the sack fell open to reveal…

"Cody?" Heather's eyes widened in surprise.

"Noah?" Courtney's mouth dropped in shock.

"Finally!" Noah gasped as he crawled out of the sack and away from Cody. He took one look around before his gaze settled on Courtney, who still hovered over the sack, and glared at her. "It's not as if I have to _breathe _or anything." He said irritably, as if blaming her for getting stuffed in the sack. Courtney's eyes widened in surprise before her jaw snapped shut and her eyes narrowed returning the glare full force.

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I stuff you back in there, will you?" She snapped as she straightened up. Noah stood up too and brushed imaginary dirt off of his usual outfit.

"Let's not and say we did. I like oxygen, thank you very much." He replied dryly.

"Cody. What are you and Noah doing here?" Heather demanded to know as Cody stood up and Noah and Courtney continued to trade barbs. The geeky boy's eyes widened a fraction in something Heather recognized as fear.

"I-I don't really know." Cody stuttered. "One minute I'm in my room at Playa de Loser, then poof! I'm in a sack with some crazy chick going on and on about what I wanted to name our children!"

"How did Noah end up in there?"

"What?"

"Noah. That kid who's riling up my second in command." Heather answered nodding towards Noah and Courtney. Cody glanced over his shoulder at the two, then returned his gaze to Heather.

"Well… it's a long story…" he began sheepishly. Then he blinked looking confused. "Wait, second in command? What do you mean by that?" For the first time since getting out of the sack Cody looked around his surroundings. His gaze immediately settled on the large table that was piled high with food, the other campers dressed up as ninjas eating the food, and an unconscious Chris tied up under the table. After taking this in for several moments Cody's gaze slowly slid back to Heather's. "Uh… Heather, what-"

"That's Commander Heather Herr Deviousness to you." Heather cut in crossly and snapped her jockey whip menacingly.

Cody recoiled and gulped nervously.

"Ah… yeah… ok. Uh… Commander Heather Herr Deviousness, what's going on?" he asked slowly somewhat afraid of what the answer might be. Heather shrugged.

"Nothing much, just overthrowing an oppressive leader in and grand coup and claiming rule for ourselves in response to all the shit we've had to deal with since coming here." She replied nonchalantly.

"… _Riiight_…" Cody slowly began inching his way towards the entrance of the tent. Thankfully though it looked like Heather lost interest in him. Her attention was focused on the large monitor in front of her.

"But in order to complete the coup and achieve glorious payback weed need to hack into the islands mainframe, but we can't crack the password!" she growled in frustration.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." Cody said as he continued his slow creep to the entrance.

"What have you tried so far?" Heather was proud to admit that she _did not _yelp again at the sound of another voice hovering over her shoulder… but she did flinch. She turned her head to see that Courtney had returned to her previous spot and that Noah was on Heather's other side staring at the monitor. "Miss Certifiably Irritating Teen over there told me about your little… 'mutiny' as she so plainly put it." Noah continued gesturing vaguely to Courtney who huffed and crossed her arms. "I think I can crack the password."

"What makes you think we need your help?" Heather questioned indignantly. Noah simply shot her a 'are you serious?' look. She glared at him for a moment before sighing and reluctantly standing from the chair. "Fine, fine! You better crack the password or its back to Playa de whatever for you." She said threateningly. Noah smiled smugly before saluting Heather.

"Whatever you say, ma'am." He said as he slid into the chair. Heather rolled her eyes. "What have you tried so far?" the teen asked again.

"Chris is really really really really hot, Chris is super mega _insanely _hot, Chris is the best host ever, Chris loves French toast, and a bunch of other random stuff." Courtney listed off her fingers. Noah shot the brunette a curious look.

"French toast? Really?"

"What? Everyone loves French toast."

"I hate French toast."

"… You… monster…" Ignoring Courtney's slightly horrified look Noah turned his attention to the screen. He stared at it for about three seconds before another smug grin made itself known on his usually passive face.

"Well, here's your first problem. The password only has five letters in it." He pointed out with barely contained amusement. Heather and Courtney were silent for a long time before they face-palmed in unison.

"How could we _miss _that?" Heather shouted throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"How could we have typed in all those letters when it only took five?" Courtney added, also throwing her hand up.

"That is an excellent question!"

"I know right?"

"Seriously!"

"Seriously!"

Noah stared at the two girls. Both looked incredibly stupid, standing there with their arms up and looking positively _aghast_. Blinking once he turned back the screen.

"Well, let's try something _real _simple. Like his name." Noah said slowly as if he was talking to children. _Might as well be. _He said to himself as he typed Chris' name. The all too familiar INCORRECT PASSWORD head popped up.

"That's the first thing we tried." Courtney pointed out sounding annoyed. She and Heather finally put their arms down.

"Well then what do _you _suggest?" asked Noah snidely.

"Well, how about _Alice_?" Courtney replied just as snidely.

"Alice? Why _Alice_?"

"It's the name of a character in a book Chris seems to be in love with."

"A book? What book?" Noah asked, immediately interested at the mention of one of his favorite things.

"I don't know. Never read it." Courtney suddenly produced a large black book from nowhere. It appeared to have some sort of fruit on the cover. Courtney quickly skimmed through the pages before shrugging and shutting the book closed with a loud _snap_. "It's about pixies or something, I have no idea." She said as she tossed the book over her shoulder. "All I know is that he's a fan of this Alice chick."

"Fine. Might as well give it a shot." Noah deadpanned as he typed in the new guess.

Once again, they were met with INCORRECT PASSWORD and a smiling Chris head.

"Damn. I was sure that was it…" Courtney muttered irritably, miffed at the fact that she was actually _wrong_.

"How did you even know that Chris was a fan of that book, Courtney?" Heather questioned suspiciously. Courtney's annoyed expression was quickly wiped off her face to be replaced with a 'cat who ate the canary' kind of expression.

"I read it in his diary." She answered devilishly, producing a much smaller black book from nowhere. Both Heather and Noah gasped dramatically.

"No way! Chris has a diary?" Heather shouted incredulously as she snatched the little black book out of the second in command's hands.

"Where did you even _find _that?" Noah questioned as Heather leafed through the diary excitably. Courtney continued to grin.

"It was in a box under the table that was labeled 'Chris' Secret Box of Secrets'."

"What else was in it?"

"Just the diary and a signed CD from some singer." She replied with an uninterested shrug.

"What singer?"

"Justin Beaver or something like that." Courtney missed the shiver that went down Noah's spine and the look of fear that appeared on his face. Instead she turned her attention to Heather, who was still flipping through the diary. "Did you find anything that might be the password?" She asked the commander.

"Try Christina." Heather replied without looking up from the book.

"Why Christina?"

"It's the name of his twin sister."

"Chris has a twin sister?"

"Apparently. According to the diary she works at a camp somewhere. Must be a family business." She answered chuckling at her own joke.

"Yeah, well, that'd be a _real _good guess." Noah cut in once he recovered from his shock at hearing the _forbidden _name. "Except for one thing."

"What?" Heather asked in annoyance.

"Christina isn't a five letter word."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah. Give me that thing. You two are _hopeless_." Huffed Noah as he swiped the diary out of Heather's hands. Heather growled in annoyance at Noah's disrespect and cracked her knuckles. Courtney, seeing this, placed a restraining hand on her commander's arm.

"As much as I'd love to see you claw him to bits, he might be onto something." Courtney whispered as Noah searched through the diary. Heather turned her head to scowl at Courtney out of the corner of her eye, but Courtney scowled right back, determined not to back down. "Just let him work for a minute, commander. If he doesn't crack the code we'll just kick him out." The two girls continued their scowling contest for a few moments more before Heather sighed and reluctantly looked away.

"Fine. We'll give him one minute." She huffed in exasperation. The second in command cracked a tiny smile at her commander before returning her attention to Noah. He was staring at the monitor, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think I might have it."

"Then put it in!" Heather snapped irritably. Noah rolled his eyes at her command and typed in the password. The three of them watched the screen, each holding their breath in anticipation. A moment later Chris' head popped up… and the words CORRECT PASSWORD floated above his head. With that the entire island mainframe opened up on the monitor. Noah grinned smugly and leaned back in the chair while the two girls stared at the screen in shock.

"How… did you do that?" Courtney muttered.

"… Out of my chair!" Heather barked. Using her jockey whip she swatted Noah out of the chair and took his place staring at the monitor intently. Noah merely rolled his eyes again, rubbing his arm where Heather and hit him with the whip.

"What was the password?" The second in command asked as Heather began exploring the mainframe.

The boy's grin remained as he replied "Angel."

"Angel?" the girls parroted in unison.

"Yeah. Angel."

"Why angel?"

"It's his middle name." Noah snickered. Courtney cocked an eyebrow at the boy while Heather snorted with amusement.

"His name is Chris _Angel _McLain?" The second in command stated in disbelief.

"Apparently." Snickered Noah once more. There was a short pause before Courtney groaned and shook her head.

"That is _so _wrong on _so _many levels."

"I know."

"Duly noted, Chris' middle name is wrong on many levels." Heather chimed in. "But either way, that's the password, and now we have access to the entire island." She turned her head to narrow her eyes and Noah. "Good job, Noah." She grudgingly praised the boy. Noah smirked arrogantly while Courtney scowled at him, jealous at the fact that he was getting praised and she wasn't.

"So, I guess you should be getting back to Playa de whatever now that we're in." Courtney said shooting a nasty look in Noah's direction. She was eager to get the boy out of there and get back to work with her commander.

"Not yet." Heather cut in before the boy could respond. "There could be other passwords, and we may need his help again."

"But-but he just got lucky that time!" Courtney shouted indignantly. "Besides, if I hadn't found the diary he never would have gotten the password!"

"Yes, that's true." Heather admitted. She looked over and shot the brunette a sly smirk. "Good work finding the diary, Courtney." She praised before turning back to the monitor. At that the second in command smirked triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Noah.

"Oh, real mature. What are you, five years old?" Noah teased, but stuck his tongue out right back at her anyways. While Heather searched through the island mainframe and Courtney and Noah made faces at each other, none of them noticed the figure that approached them.

"OMG you actually got in!" a high-pitched voice squealed. The three of them yelped in surprise and whipped around to see the girl from earlier standing behind them. There was a large bruise on her face from where Courtney had roundhouse kicked her, but despite that she was still grinning. She was holding Cody's shoe, which was attached to Cody's foot, which was attached to Cody's leg, which was attached to the rest of a very unconscious Cody. "Although I shouldn't be surprised. Noah has the highest score ever on 28 different online games, so he knows his way around a computer!"

"He didn't even really hack in though. He just guessed the password." Courtney cut in bluntly, ignoring the glare she received from Noah.

"Oh will you just get out of here!" Heather snapped impatiently pointing towards the entrance. The girl huffed indignantly and turned her nose up at the commander.

"Fine, I'll go, but not before telling you… that I know the future! I saw all the episodes that already aired in Cuba on TooYube!"

The three of them stared at the tall teenager, unimpressed with her announcement.

"You!" The girl continued pointing dramatically at Heather. "You go bald!"

"Unlikely." Heather huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"You!" The girl pointed to Courtney. "You get your heart broken by person you thought you loved!" The second in command's only response to this was a skeptical look. "And _you_." The girl snarled pointing and narrowing her eyes at Noah. "_You _better make sure you _stay away_ from my Cody-kins!" she shouted dangerously.

Noah's reaction was similar to Courtney's.

"Can I do it now?" The second in command asked shooting Heather a pleading look.

"Be my guest." Replied the commander with a nod towards the raving girl.

"And Duncan gets the million! And Geoff and Bridgette are together for, like, _ever_, much to the enjoyment of mad Gidgette fans! Oh, and there's also this Latin guy that-" The girl's rant was abruptly cut off when Courtney roundhouse kicked her in the face sending her sailing out the tent once more. Luckily, she also dropped Cody in the process.

"Get out of here, Sierra! You don't even appear until season three!" Courtney shouted in the direction the girl had disappeared.

"Wow." Noah muttered, somewhat in awe at seeing the strength of Courtney's roundhouse kick. "Now I know why there's never been a hurricane Courtney. That would just be redundant." The boy paused, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. "That's pretty good. I think I'll write that down." With that Noah walked off to a different part of the large tent muttering to himself under his breath. Courtney rolled her eyes at his strange behavior. _Boys. _She said to herself with a sigh. _They're all idiots._

"Yes, well, now that that's taken care of…" Heather said abruptly. "There's one more thing that must be done before Operation Payback truly begins…" she glanced over at Cody lying unconscious a few feet away. The boy kept muttering something about 'Cady Mountain' in his sleep. "But first, will someone scrape Cody off the ground and fix him up?"

A stuffed looking Bridgette suddenly appeared and grabbed Cody's ankles, dragging him off into the shadows like the pro ninja assassin she was. Heather blinked once before returning her attention to the monitor, Courtney waiting for orders dutifully at her side.

* * *

**Lawls. Cheers to 2random4words for the evil iguana idea. Don't worry, that's not the last we'll hear of evil iguanas here... (kukuku...)**

**Why yes, Chris is infact in love with a certain pixie named Alice... Actually, love isn't the best word. Unhealthily obsessed is more like it.**

**Why yes, Chris also has a twin sister named Christina. I like to put a few cameos of my other stories within my stories. At some point I'll post something with Christina in it. Also, when Noah said hopeless, that's a line he says a lot in my other story Trips Through the Snow.**

**Why yes, Chris' middle name happens to be Angel. LAWLAWLAWLAWLAWLS 83**

**Lol. I made Courtney a bit jealous of Noah because she wants to keep her position of power as second in command and didn't like that her commander was paying attention to someone other than her... 83**

**That odd girl knows the FUTURE from watching episodes from other countries. I don't know where total drama airs other than Canada America and France I think, so I randomly tossed in Cuba. (Lol, that was for you Blacktwist! You silly Cuban you! XD!)**

**And so, the ex-campers are one step closer to payback with Noah and Cody on the team now. I wanted to bring back Izzy too, but then I didn't... I might still bring her back though. **

**Cody! Smiley face :)**

**Go AWAY Sierra!**

**NEVAH! **

**D:**

**(Overcome by the strength of Sierra's fangirlism)**

**Smiley face :)**


End file.
